NE
by crystal Coronello
Summary: Naruto,Hinata y Shikamaru fueron secuestrados por Orochimaru a la edad de 1 año, a los 2 años después son rescatados por Danzo y NE entrenado para ser anbu a la edad de 13 años estan listo para vengarse de los que lo querían usar a el y a sus amigos evil sandaime y hiashi


Naruto no me pertenece sino a kishimoto sensei

Este fic es evil sandaime y good danzo

SECUESTRADOS

A pasado un año desde la derrota del kyubi naruto estaba en una cuna durmiendo tranquilamente mientras afuera estaba una discusión.

Ya basta de esto danzo hablo Hiruzen Sarutobi el sandaime hokage.

Hiruzen te lo vuelvo a repetir fue una estupidez rebelar que el niño era el jinchuriki del zorro y no decir sobre su patrimonio o que él es el tercero en llevar el zorro.

Ya te lo he dicho si le decimos sobre su patrimonio iwa o kumo intentaran algo contra el y el pueblo lo mimara y no necesitamos un jinchuriki mimado que no pueda defender el pueblo eso hubiera deseado tanto Minato como Kushina que naruto sea el guardián del pueblo y como guardián que él sea el chivo expiatorio del pueblo es parte del trabajo no te preocupes si mucho durara hasta un año máximo con naruto bien entrenado konoha será la nación más poderosa como sensei hubiera deseado.

Hiruzen tú en verdad no crees que ellos querrían que su hijo o sensei quería que su sobrino bisnieto sea golpeado o que sea utilizado como arma, tú y jiraiya deberían que revisarse la cabeza a ti ya te afecta la vejes y a jiraiya no sé por qué no está con el.

Danzo no digas eso la gente de konoha solo están pasando por la pérdida de su seres queridos lo superaran no te preocupes ahora hay que planificar a que edad se le enseñaremos no podemos hacer mucho ya que jiraiya tiene la llave del poder y no me la dará pero creo que podemos enseñarle algo luego cuando tenga edad lo obligaremos a tener un hijo para que sea el heredero de los clanes tanto Uzumaki como Senju ya que él no podrá reclamar su patrimonio sería peligroso para konoha.

Hiruzen esa es la gota que derramó el vaso si haces eso no me extrañaría que el niño traicione konoha para irse a kumo he oído que allí tratan bien a sus jinchuriki.

No lo ara me asegurare que no escuche nada de eso él tiene que ser el arma definitiva de konoha y es el punto final de la discusión.

Mientras que los dos se iban un anbu apareció se quitó la máscara revelando que era orochimaru.

Sensei eres un idiota al pensar que yo sedería a tus tontas peticiones dijo recordando la plática de su sensei una semana antes de su deserción a konoha.

Flash back

Orochimaru y el sandaime estaban discutiendo en una habitación.

Como va tu investigación para la inmortalidad orochimaru

Bien sensei pero para que lo quieres saber creí que no te interesaba eso.

No seas idiota claro que me interesa con tu trabajo seré el gobernante de las naciones elementales de verdad seré el kami no shinobi piénsalo orochimaru y serás mi mano derecha.

Una semana después

Hola sensei vienes a hacer pantalla.

Orochimaru idiota como te has dejado atrapar ahora no tengo opción más que matarte pudimos gobernar las naciones elementales te daría tu propio pueblo pequeño el infierno serias el hokage.

No creas que me descuide sensei yo me deje atrapar si alguien dominara las naciones elementales con la inmortalidad seré yo no tu adiós por ahora pero sabrás de mi pronto o tarde depende de mi estado de humor si decido ser atrapado o no y después orochimaru desapareció pero el sandaime no se dio cuenta del charco de sangre que estaba en lugar del clon.

Fin del flash back

Ahora naruto kun tú me ayudaras vengarme de sensei, tú serás un gran cuerpo después de todo tu clan se conoce como el clan de la longevidad.

Entonces tomo al bebe y se fue a las afueras del pueblo orochimaru se encontró con dos secuaces que tenían un bebe en las manos cada uno.

Entonces orochimaru pregunto

Se puede saber porque cada uno tiene un bebe en las manos.

Entonces sus secuaces le respondieron

Señor esta es la ex heredera hyuga vi como su padre la abandono intentando que se muera al parecer a su padre no le agrado que fuera una niña y espero a que su esposa saliera para sacarla de la línea dijo el secuas A.

Yo secuestre al heredero del clan Nara al parecer un miembro quiere que su hijo herede el clan así que lo iba a matar respondió el otro.

Entonces orochimaru sonrió excelente ahora tenemos es byakugan en nuestro poder podremos y estoy investigando si se puede extraer el kekkei genkai podre experimentarlo con el heredero Nara

Entonces se fueron alejándose de konoha orochimaru ignorando que acaba de dar nacimiento a 3 shinobis de los más peligrosos del mundo ninja.

Esta es mi nueva historia que estoy haciendo en conjunto con Roxas6490 será naruhina tanto Hiashi, como el sandaime serán malos jiraiya banshi un poco casi nada solo tal vez en el comienzo de la relación después no

Sean sinceros en los review les gusta la historia que recomiendan


End file.
